


Bright Wishes Alight

by thescyfychannel



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Christmas Lights, Competitive sex, F/F, LED Light Show, Light Show, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22255057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescyfychannel/pseuds/thescyfychannel
Summary: There's only one logical ending for this LED off, and you are absolutely going to win.
Relationships: Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam/Terezi Pyrope/Vriska Serket, Terezi Pyrope/Vriska Serket
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Polyswap Winter Promptfest - Dusk Edition





	Bright Wishes Alight

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [auxanges](https://archiveofourown.org/users/auxanges/pseuds/auxanges) in the [Polyswap_Winter_Promptfest_Dusk_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Polyswap_Winter_Promptfest_Dusk_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Ladies Is It Gay If You Initiate A Christmas Light Show Competition With The Married Couple Next Door And Play A Game Of LED Sapphic Imagery Chicken Until The Winner Is Crowned In The Bedroom Instead  
> if you dont write this i will and that is a threat and a promise  
> (Putting explicit in case you want to go split pea and ham on these bad boys)

"They're doing it again," your beloved fiancée informs you, and the book you were holding (a fabric catalogue, in fact) drops out of your nerveless hands.

"They can't possibly," you say, well aware that you're coming off as stiff as you had, once upon a time, back before the teasing banter between you and your future wife had caught fire. "We _choreographed_ it this year."

One of Rose's perfect eyebrows lifts gently upwards. You remind yourself that she'll probably want you to do them again soon, and that you are absolutely _not_ allowed to snicker when she whines about it, or she'll go to Dave for help. "See for yourself."

In your defence, you had thought that timing your LED display to the most homosexual cover of "Baby It's Cold Outside" you could possibly find (and hadn't _that_ been a delightful afternoon, scrolling through endless search combinations on YouTube and comparing the likes of Amanda Ashley Law and KiwiHiwi's acoustic cover to...well, there weren't as many all female covers as you'd hoped there would be, but you'd made do) would be enough to settle the many month-old score once and for all. You'd been so sure.

...furthermore, still in your own defence, you absolutely had not expected them to construct an elaborate, light-based floral display that would put anything Georgia O'Keeffe could paint to goddamn shame.

You also had not, prior to this particular display, realized that flowers opening and closing could seem simultaneously so reminiscent of the warmer months of the year and something so... _lewd_.

Okay. That's a total lie. But you hadn't expected them to go there, and from the way Rose is staring at you, you've got a feeling you're going to be going to several other places before you're allowed to go out and _do_ something about this unexpected turn your little sapphic light show competition has taken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Baby It's Cold Outside (ACOUSTIC COVER) | Amanda Ashley Law & KiwiHiwi](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QHSuRUge7KU) this cover is really good


End file.
